Shufflin'
by HesMines
Summary: Basically a few drabbles based off songs. Not quite songfics, not quite the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. Mostly Jibbs, but everyone else crops up every so often.
1. Shakin' Hands

So, yeah, I was bored and had a severe case of writers block…which is still bugging me. I blame the exams! Anyway, I tried the Ipod Shuffle Challenge to get out of it…it kinda worked. But I tweaked the rules a little bit. Instead of doing it in the time limit of the song, I gave myself a 230 word limit (I'm averaging 202). I've also added the videos in case anyone doesn't know the songs. I'll leave this as incomplete because there's every chance I'll be adding to it!

_NCISNCISNCIS_

**Shakin' Hands – Nickelback**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BUiJa1cfG4A**

**212 words**

**Slightly AU – I could see Jenny saying something like this to Hollis but, unfortunately, the opportunity didn't arise. So I created it myself :D**

_I didn't make it this far by shaking hands, Hollis._

Jenny grinned as Hollis hastily exited the room. She had been insinuating that Jenny wasn't experienced enough for Jethro's plan. That someone else should take her place undercover…

Director Sheppard would have been more sophisticated with her retort. However, _Agent_ Sheppard had spent _far_ too much time with Stan Burley.

To be fair, there was every chance she could have been that woman - the one who slept her way to the top. She had worked her ass off to get where she was, but her romantic history suggested otherwise. Her list of exes consisted of doctors, senators and the occasional judge.

Old Nick would love to get a peak at her little black book.

When she was younger she'd always been the girl next door type…innocent. But according the Jethro she was more like Evillene than Glinda. She had a lot of favours she could call in, and more than enough weight to throw around. Very few would go against her with the knowledge she possessed. Capitol Hill would fall if she put her mind to it. Maybe she hadn't started dating powerful men until she was powerful herself.

But dating powerful men was definitely helping to _keep_ her in power.


	2. Every Day I Love You Less And Less

**Every Day I Love You Less And Less – Kaiser Chiefs**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xAkg4cwJp1Y**

**220 words**

Gibbs growled as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel. He couldn't take it anymore! That woman was driving him insane!

He'd never loved Diane, not really. After Shannon he'd had the kind of relationships where you fell in love one week, and then three weeks later you fell out of love again. Diane had been different. She was a challenge. Her temper was just as bad as his, possibly even worse. It was a train wreck, he could see that, but there was something so appealing about it.

But recently, every day he seemed to love her a little less. Even though it was wasn't really love in the first place. He had no idea what he'd been thinking. How could he have found that vindictive bitch attractive? He found himself trying to find reasons to stay at work just so he didn't have to go home and share a bed with her.

He was pretty sure she loved him….in her own way. She was forever taking pictures of them, and trying to set up 'family days'. (His father and her parents coming around for dinner…not the most appealing idea in the world.) But then there was the other side of her. The side that was obsessive and possessive and bitchy. Right now, he absolutely detested the woman.


	3. Miss Independent

**Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dS1ZW0FdoIU**

**165 words**

Jenny stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked the same, but she was so different. She'd always been independent – her dad had brought her up so that she wouldn't need to depend on anyone else. In high school when all her friends had been pining over their crushes, or panicking because their boyfriend 'seemed off', she had been comfortable in her own skin. If she was in a relationship, great. If she was single, great. Her friends had dubbed her 'Miss Independent' – some of them thought it was a bad thing, but she didn't.

If she didn't need anyone, didn't let anyone in, she couldn't get hurt when they were gone.

But now…now it was different. She didn't know what she was feeling. This feeling was all consuming and totally foreign. And it had everything to do with a certain blue-eyed ex-marine. Jenny glanced down at her cell again, double checking her best friend's words.

_Miss Independent. Oooh. She fell in love._


	4. When You Say Nothing At All

**When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q**

**204 words**

**Again, AU…kinda**

They didn't need words, never had. People said she was fluent in 'Gibbs'. People said he could read 'The Director' like a book.

People were wrong.

They knew each other inside out. Sure, they used words when it was necessary. But some things were better left unsaid. Words sometimes made things more awkward. Things got lost in translation. Actions spoke so much louder.

_I need you._ The shy smile she gave him from the catwalk, still so unsure of their new relationship. The grin he would flash at her when things went right.

_You're stuck with me._ The glances they exchanged. They way he looked up before he left for a crime scene. The eyes are the window to the soul. They reassured each other that they weren't leaving again. That was the other great fear.

_I've got your back._ His hand resting lightly on her back, supporting her in whatever she was doing. A sign of protection and possession. Her restraining hand on his arm, stopping him from going too far. Feather-light touches when they passed in the halls. They'd never let the other fall. If they were going down, then they were going down together.

So they didn't need words. Not really.


	5. Pretty Green Eyes

**Pretty Green Eyes – Ultrabeat**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=iNSsdVUK4HI**

**190 words**

**Okay, not gonna lie. This song is from my NED-beat phase. It's also one of the few songs/artists I still like from that genre. And when you have 800+ songs…the older ones are gonna come up :$ **

It was her eyes that always got him. Always. You could see so much in her eyes.

She didn't want to be alone, and he longed to tell her that he'd never leave. But he knew them, and he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. He'd always come home. If he had his way, she'd never have to be alone.

But this was Jenny. She didn't like asking for help. She was so damn stubborn. Just like him really.

This morning, her eyes had been full of her trademark spark. You could see she wouldn't take in crap from anyone. Himself included. But then the case had happened. And now her eyes were full of wonder and despair. How could someone be so evil? He'd long stopped questioning these things and grudgingly accepted them, but she was still new to this.

She'd consciously chosen not to cry at the crime scene. He'd seen the decision in her eyes. She didn't seem to realize it was okay for her to cry. He wouldn't judge her. He'd dry the tears. She didn't have to be alone.

But she was.


	6. Never Again

**Never Again – Kelly Clarkson**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=GVYesEpMr84**

**201 words**

Jenny slammed the phone down on Ducky. She'd call back to apologise later, but right now she was _pissed_.

How could he? How could he move on so quickly? She hoped she haunted his every move. That no matter where he looked he saw her. Every time he looked at his reflection. Hovering in the corner of his eye. Always there in the background. Just a face in the crowd.

Yes, it was vindictive and bitchy but she didn't care.

Did Stephanie really think a whirlwind romance would last? Did she really think he loved her? That there was no one else? The whole thing screamed rebound.

Jenny threw her drawer open and pulled out his letter. Somehow, he'd found out where she was staying and had sent her a letter. It had arrived this morning. She still hadn't read it. She'd called Ducky asking him what she should do when the bombshell had been dropped. She didn't have a chance to mention the letter. Well she was going to take great pleasure in watching his words burn.

He could give her all the excuses he wanted. She'd never believe him. She'd never trust him again. He'd never hurt her again.


	7. Kickstart

**Kickstart – JLS**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=XQ4zxod1Lag**

**201 words**

**JLS were on the X Factor, for those of you who don't have clue who they are. They've actually been more successful than the winner… And they can sing live :D As for the song, I've always thought of Michelle and Jimmy.**

He couldn't believe it.

He would have done anything to make her happy. He loved her smile. That's why he went along with hiding the relationship for so long. It made her happy. But that was then.

Maybe it was the fact he wasn't like DiNozzo. When his relationships failed, that was the end of it. The ex didn't tend to come back – for anything. They didn't come back for him, and they definitely didn't come back to fight.

But with Michelle, everything was different. They worked together, so technically she wouldn't really go away. But there'd never been any drama. A little awkwardness at first, maybe, but that was it. But, suddenly, out of nowhere, she was the mole in NCIS and she was kicking off.

Now all of this had come out, she wanted to talk. She wanted support, she wanted him. Too bad. It was too late. He'd built walls around his heart when it came to her, and there was no way she could get past those defences. Whatever there had been between them was long gone. Everything was her fault – the break-up, Langer's death, everything. And _now_ she wanted his support.

_Just leave me alone, Michelle._


	8. Rise Again

**Rise Again – Breeze vs Lost Witness **

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=x95qygBpwsM**

**195 words**

**Another song from my Clubland days…**

_Jenny…_

Jenny Sheppard jumped, all traces of sleep gone from her mind. She glanced quickly around her bedroom, trying to find the source of the voice.

The room was deserted. She'd imagined his voice. Again.

She couldn't help wonder where he was now. What was he was doing….was he happy?

Sighing, got out of bed and leant her head against the cool of the window. It always seemed to be raining over here. However, it finally seemed to be letting up. Action and reaction. The more it rained, the more the clouds disappeared.

It was a nice metaphor.

Once she hit rock bottom, she told herself, she'd embrace the sun. She'd rise again. Because nothing keeps Jenny Sheppard down. She belongs at the top.

Would he wonder what had ever happened to her? Or if her plans went accordingly and she did reach the top, would he even notice her presence? Turning away from the window, Jenny let a small smile take over her features. It didn't matter if he noticed or not. It's not like he could stop her.

_His_ Jenny was frozen in time. _She_ was still with him. They'd always have Paris.


	9. Okay kinda cheated on this one!

**Rise Again – Breeze vs Lost Witness **

**I broke the rules with this one! The idea was too good, I couldn't do it justice in 2 mins 42 or 230 words…I just put the song on repeat until I was done. Not much to do with the song, really. It's much darker, but I like it :D**

_Jenny_.

Jenny Sheppard jumped, all traces of sleep gone from her mind. She glanced quickly around the bullpen of her new office and saw the other three members of her team asleep. The room was deserted. She'd imagined his voice. Again.

She couldn't help wonder where he was now. What was he was doing….was he happy?

Standing up, she walked over towards the large window looking out onto the River Thames. It was raining. Typical. It always seemed to be raining over here. The sky, which had been dark and overcast a few hours ago, finally seemed to be letting up. Action and reaction. The more it rained, the more the clouds disappeared.

Which meant, hopefully, that the lower she fell, the higher she'd rise.

Once she hit rock bottom, she told herself, she'd embrace the sun. She'd rise again. Because nothing can keep Jenny Sheppard down. She belonged at the top.

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts of Jethro, Jenny caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. The sky had darkened as night fell, and the window was now more like a mirror. While Jenny had been lost in her thoughts, the image of René Benoit slowly became clearer.

Suddenly, she had a flash of her future.

A woman. Alone. Flaming hair trailing behind her as fury burned in her eyes. She was only a silhouette against the blood red sky. The gun in her hand was trained on one man and one man only.

Jenny tried to repress her instinctual reaction to that image. The thought that she could turn into that woman – one who had lost her sanity and her control to the hunt – was disturbing. As was the fact that she wouldn't change that image if it meant Benoit was dead.

_Will you wonder where I am?_

The thought appeared in her head before she'd fully formed it. Right now, while the wounds were fresh, he'd think about her. Or force himself not to. But one day, that would all go away. He wouldn't think about her and he wouldn't have to chastise himself because he had. When she was that woman, would he wonder where she was?

Would he wonder what had ever happened to the partner who had left him in Paris? Or if her plans went accordingly and she did reach the top, would he even notice her absence? Turning away from the window, Jenny let a smirk take over her features. It didn't matter if he noticed or not. All that mattered was that she got revenge.

It's not like he'd stop her.

_His_ Jenny was frozen in time. She was still with him. They'd always have Paris.

He'd just wonder where _his_ Jenny went.


	10. I Like It

**I Like It – Enrique Iglesias ft Pitbull**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=X9_n8jakvWU**

**219 words**

**AU – McGee wasn't this bold in season two!**

Tony grinned at McGee as the blonde across the room gestured for him to join her. He'd never thought that McGee was the kind for 'when the going gets tough, the tough go clubbing' mindset, but there was a first time for everything. And after the week they'd had some fun was definitely a priority.

She worked down in finance. He'd been flirting with her for weeks, Kate told him he was overstepping the boundaries. But, tonight, there were no boundaries. His latest plaything was out of town. She was visiting her family down in Florida, or something. As for the blonde, her boyfriend worked in legal – he was in Hawaii.

No one had to know anything.

Well, McGee would notice. But the Probie wouldn't spill the beans. Unless he wanted Abby to know exactly where his hands had been on that brunette earlier…

He liked her. He could appreciate the way she moved, as if she was inviting him in. He _tried_ to keep his hands to himself, but she kept pulling them back with a sly grin. Tony had to admit, he liked her style. Her sultry grin set his mind whirring, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. Things he wanted her to do to him…

Tonight would definitely be one to remember.


	11. Ca M'enerve

**Ca M'enerve – Helmut Fritz**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4mNDYWhRSaw**

**211 words**

**AU…kinda**

**My big cousin spent a year in France cos she wants to be a French teacher…my interest in French music is all her fault! This is one of the more sane songs too :$ **

Gibbs bit back a growl as surveyed the room. Today, the world seemed to be conspiring against him. It was downright irritating. Life was grating on him.

For starters, Abby had bounced in with a 'Kate Moss Fringe', or whatever Ziva had called it. It didn't matter. He didn't like it. He felt like a father who had come home to a daughter who had just dyed her hair purple.

Then, he had escaped to go buy Abby's birthday present. However, he got to the shop only to find the t-shirt he had planned on buying was out of stock.

His eye twitched.

It was a slow day. He had been subjected to listening to Jenny and Ziva debating the pros and cons of lipstick vs. lip gloss. Jenny thought lipstick was more sophisticated. Ziva didn't see the point in either, but conceded that lip gloss was far more fashionable.

His jaw tightened.

Jenny decided to drag him to some dinner at the White House. His bad day just got worse. Politicians. Lawyers. Pink champagne. Women who forgot that Jimmy Choos give you sore feet. He hadn't even been there half an hour before he started grounding his teeth. It was the overbearing, over-helpful aides that did it…

This was war.


	12. Gotta Be Somebody

**38. Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Q0VRj2uw9L0**

**225 words**

**AU**

**This **_**wanted**_** to be **_**a lot**_** longer so…there might be a longer version of this at somepoint!**

Tony sighed as he watched another of his friends twirl his new bride around the dance floor. Well, technically, they were both his friends. He'd just known Jon longer, they'd been roommates in high school. Kate…well, Kate was Kate. She was like his sister…they worked together…he'd been part of the bridal party.

He was happy for them, if not a little jealous. When he'd introduced Kate to Jon, marriage hadn't even crossed his mind. Tony's single friends were slowly depleting, with over half of them 'committed'. He didn't let it show, but the idea of being the last man standing scared him a little. Being along scared the hell out of him. Gibbs (before Jenny had reappeared) was enough to put him off both extremes.

Tony didn't know what he wanted. He wanted someone who cared, as pathetic as it may seem. He wanted someone who he could trust with his life, which was totally understandable in his line of work. He wanted someone who was just as scared of commitment as he was.

There had to be someone for him like that.

.

_DiNozzo, Officer David. Your new partner and our Mossad liaison. _

_Ziva, Tony. Try not to kill him._

Tony grinned at Ziva as she dropped her bag onto her desk. For some reason, he was suddenly experiencing the weirdest sense of déjà vu.


End file.
